The Lasat and the Mandalorian Jedi
by ric castle
Summary: Meet Carter Song, a Mandalorian Jedi living on Lothal. One day, he meets Garazeb Orrellios and he joins the crew. WARNING: Adult Content and Sexual Themes. Carter Song belongs to me Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney.
1. New addition to the Ghost

The Lasat and the Mandalorian Jedi

New addition to the Ghost

On Lothal, a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes is wearing black and yellow shoes, black jeans, red vest shirt and a satchel. The boy is walking through the streets avoiding Imperial Troopers, trying to avoid trouble. He owned a general store that sold food, clothing and supplies. Unfortunately, he had to shut his shop down or get arrested for Treason against the Empire.

"I wish, that I could get out of this town. Too many bucket heads." Carter growled

It is crucial that the Rebels need supplies; Zeb a Lasat is out on the streets of avoiding Troopers and sees a kid doing the exact same thing. Zeb snuck around watching him. The boy almost bumped into a couple of Troopers, he grabbed his shirt and drug him back quickly.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and then I felt a big hand grab me. I tried to reach for my ELG-3A Blaster Pistol but I can't because there was a giant hand, covering my mouth and grabbing my blaster.

Zeb grabbed the blaster and hid the kid around a corner, hopping the Storm Troopers would continue their patrol.

"Shh. Don't make a sound." Zeb whispered

I nod my head and I look at you, my eyes widen in surprise. As the Troopers moved along Zeb sighed quietly, the two of them waited a minute before moving out of the shadows.

"Phew. That was way to close." Zeb said while removing his hand from Carter's Mouth.

"You're that rebel. Garazeb Orrelios? I want to help the Rebellion, please." Carter begged.

"Listen kid, this is not a game you where you draw a weapon and get taken out but you do show potential. Follow me and don't attract attention." Zeb ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied.

I walked with Zeb and smiled a little, while walking I noticed a two Imperial Officers, talking. I kept my head down, avoiding drawing attention to my new friend and me.

"OK were here." Zeb stated.

On the outskirts of Lothal, Carter felt a strong presence. It was a Jedi Temple that is hidden away, then Carter recognized a familiar VCX-100 light freighter. It was 'the Ghost', Carter and Zeb boarded.

"Wow. This place is amazing, I'm Carter." Carter said as he extended his hand towards the Lasat.

"Its a pleasure. Well you know me, I guess the others are out make yourself comfortable." Zeb said as he looked around the ship.

I sat down in the corner; I looked in my bag to have an ammo box full of credits.

"Here, you need money? Don't ya?" Carter asked while handing him the box of Credits.

"No you keep it you'll probably need it more then I will." Zeb said while pushing the box back to Carter.

"It's okay, I won this at a Pod Race. There is nothing left for me here on Lothal, maybe I can come with you guys. Besides, I had a shop before those Imperial Mother Fuckers came in and gave me a two choices, shut it down or get arrested for treason against the Empire." Carter growled

"Sounds like you had it rough I don't mind bringing you along I'll just have to convince the others to allow you to tag along but are you sure you want to join the rebels we doing nothing but fighting." Zeb said.

Zeb went into the Galley, to come back with two bottles of brown liquid. The Lasat offered the bottle to Carter. Which he gladly took the bottle, twisted the cap, clinked it against the other bottle and took a sip.

"But you will, look my shop is locked. But I know a way into it, because my shop is not a supply store but also a secret armory." Carter whispered to Zeb.

"That could prove useful to the rebels, you can use that in strengthening your case to stay on with the rebels. If there is anything you'd like me to do for you while your stay here?" Zeb asked while taking another sip.

"Take me with you, because I have a secret tunnel that goes from the shop to the outskirts." Carter begged.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet. I have to wait for the others; I meant is there anything else I can do to make your stay more comfortable? The other crew members should be back relatively soon." Zeb offed.

"Can you give me a Tour of the Ghost? I would love that." Carter asked with a fan boy tone.

"Alright even though it's a small ship I guess anyone who's known of the rebels is heard of the ghost. I'll take you on a tour of the ship except for the Captain's Quarters and the Kanan's resting Quarters I even show you the room you will be staying in." Zeb smiled.

The Lasat showed Carter his new living quarters, it's a small room with a two bunks and a closet. Carter placed his bag on the top bunk and I look at the Lasat.

"Zeb? Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem at all I'm sure anyone else would have done the same thing." Zeb said while stretching out as I begin to relax on the spare bed, he handed your blaster back.

"Thanks. I never go anywhere or give up my ELG-3A blaster Pistol, this was given to me from a Senator from Naboo before the end of the Clone Wars." Carter smiled while checking his blaster and putting back into his holster.

"That thing is a relic I'm surprised it actually still works I guess it comes with someone who takes really good care you do have my respect, I do have my weapon from my home world which I take extremely good care of." Zeb said while pulling out his AB-75 Bo-Rifle.

"Is that a Bo Rifle, you must've been an Honor guard?" Carter questioned.

"Yeah but that was in the past now, I'm with the rebels because my Home world was destroyed by the Empire. I feel as though everything was lost but as long as I'm still alive my people still live on through me." Zeb said while pounding his chest.

"It's an AB-75 Bo-Rifle. I'm very sorry to hear that. There is something, you need to know about me Garazeb." Carter said as he admired the Bo-Rifle.

"Well what made you want to join us in the first place?" Zeb said while he put his Bo-Rifle away.

"After the Old Republic fell, I returned to my home roots. I became a Bounty hunter and a professional pod racer. I'm Carter Song, I'm a Mandalorian and a survivor of 'Order 66' I look like a teenager, but I am really twenty years old. This happened when I accidentally fell into a Carbonate chamber." Carter stated.

Carter closed his eyes, raised both of his hands, cleared his mind and lifted the Lasat into the air. Zeb looked down and thought the Carter was shrinking, but he was floating.

"Whoa! Put me down!" Zeb yelled in shock and all who knew that Kanan and the Crew would have to be informed of the events.

"Sorry, I wanted to prove it." Carter said sheepishly while lowering him gently.

"Really didn't have to, Kanan would have been able to tell just being next to you." Zeb said while telling you to turn around.

Carter turned around to see the rest of the Ghost Crew; there was a man with a ponytail, a Twi'lek in a pilot jumpsuit, another Mandalorian with two-toned hair, a boy with blue hair and a C1-Astromech droid. Carter looked at the man with the ponytail and stood still. The man with the ponytail was shocked to see someone from his past he thought was dead.

"Hello Caleb Dume." Carter said to his old friend.

"It's you, Carter. Oh my god it's you, it's just that… you haven't aged a bit." Caleb said.

"Well, that's what I get for falling into a carbonate bath." Carter stated while rocking his head back and forth a little.

Kanan chuckled a little; he went up to me, gave me a big hug, and a small tear streamed against his face.

"I thought you died, I tried to call you but you didn't answer and I thought you died." Kanan cried a little.

"I survived." Carter gave him a hug.

The two Jedi went into the living area, where Kanan introduced the Ghost Crew, to Carter.

"Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger and Chopper." Kanan said while pointing to the crew followed by explaining their names.

The rest of the crew greeted Carter while Zeb explained to them the situation and they agreed to take you on provided you told them everything you have on you.

"Welcome to the Rebellion." Ezra said while he shook my hand.

"Okay guys, I know I am new at this but. I want to prove something to you. In Lothal, there is a General store, that is locked up due to Imperial Jackboots. Down in the basement is a weapon cache; I have a tunnel that leads to the outskirts. We can grab weapons, gear and such. Load it up on the ghost and take it to the Rebellion." Carter said as he showed the tunnel on a hologram.

Hearing your plan the crew of the Ghost makes their way to the area you talked about and sneaks in to grab the gear.

"Look at all this, the Empire would have never known it was down here." Hera said while turning on her flashlight.

"Yes, because during the time of the 'Clone Wars' this place was hideout." Carter explained while filling his duffle bag with his clothes and equipment. I was almost done packing; I turned my head and went to a Cabinet. I hesitated at first, followed by opening it to reveal my Mandalorian Armor, gear and a familiar cylinder.

"This is my Lightsaber." Carter muttered to himself, igniting the blade to reveal a green blade.

Sabine watched as Carter dawned his Mandalorian armor, she then recognized the symbol on his left pectoral plate and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god your him. You're the little boy from the story." Sabine gasped.

"Yes I am, my full name is Carter Song, surviving member from the 'House of Song'." Carter smiled a sad smile.

"Well it'll be good to have that with us at the empire were to get their hands on it who knows what they could learn from it." Hera smirked. The crew members made their way back to the Ghost without any issue, where we contact the rebels about the supplies in praise You for a job well done and welcoming you to the crew.

I am in my cabin working on my room. I start setting up my mannequin, which held my Mandalorian Armor, gear and weapons. After unpacking, I picked up a magazine of gay porn on it. I thought of Zeb. There was a knock on my door, I hid my magazine under my pillow, used the force to make my blaster come to my hand and acted like I was checking my blaster.

"Who is it?" Carter asked while focusing on his blaster.

"It's me. Can you open up?" Zeb asked while He stood out the door eagerly waiting for you to open it. Zeb was curious to what was that you wanted as a reward for a job.

I opened the door with the force and looked at Zeb.

"Hey come on in." I reached into a fridge to pull out drinks.

"So what did you think of the armory?" Carter smiled.

"It was a good find you and I was surprised to find out that there was a cache of weapons hidden right under the Empire's nose it'll be a great help." Zeb stated while giving a playful punch to Carter's shoulder. The Lasat went to sit down on my bed as he hear something and pull the magazine I hid out.

I reach in the fridge to grab the drinks.

"Can you toss me my bottle opener, it's by your- SHIT!" Carter gasped while the Lasat was looking at my porno mag.

 _ **(AN: This was based on a role play I did with a friend, I am excited and sad for the fourth and final season of Star Wars: Rebels. Carter's Lightsaber looks like Obi-Wan's from the Phantom Menace. Carter Song belongs to me and Star Wars Rebels belong to Disney.)**_


	2. Karabast!

The Lasat and the Mandalorian Jedi

More than just crewmates

 _ **Warning: Adult Content**_

Zeb was looking to see a Qwohog and an Amaran doing Doggy style, he turned another page revealed a Dug grabbing his erect cock and smirking. The Lasat gave a small chuckle while a tent was beginning to pitch in his jumpsuit.

"I'm not judging you or anything, but I am going to ask you something. Honestly did you have any kind of feelings towards me of this nature?" Zeb looked while he sped-read through the magazine.

Carter looked down in shame; placed the drinks on the table, and backed away from the Lasat.

"Y-yes." Carter answered with a sad tone.

Carter backed into a corner; slid down, and tears shed down his face. The Lasat looked up to see where the kid was; he put the magazine down and walked over to him. Cupping his hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. Carter's eyes widen, his face turned red followed by melting as Zeb's tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

After Zeb kissed him for a little bit, Zeb started removing Carter's clothes including his until we we're both naked. There were a few scars on Carter's chest, and some scars on Zeb as well.

"If you wanted to be my lover, all you had to do was ask." Zeb stated.

"Thank you Zeb." Carter said.

The two of them climbed towards the top of the bunk, Zeb climbed on top of Carter and kissed him. Zeb began to rub his body; while Carter's cock started to get harder, it started rubbing against Zeb's.

"Ooh! Zeb." Carter crooned while smiling.

The Lasat was hot. Carter began kissing Zeb again; their tongues were wrestling in each other's mouths.

"I have a bit of a confession to make. I've wanted you since the first time we met, I'm hoping I can be as good a lover is any of those guys in the magazine." Zeb confessed while he looked at his lover.

Zeb held Carter and rubbed his cock up against his.

"I've wanted to ask you the same thing, since you gave me a tour. I was secretly eyeing your ass." Carter replied with a giggle.

"Since we'll be lovers, now tell me what is it that you want from me?" Zeb asked.

"I want you to put your Lasat Cock in me." Carter demanded.

Without any hesitation Zeb shoved his cock into his lover's ass. Zeb held him tightly as he kissed him followed moving his hips.

"Ah yes! This is amazing." Zeb moaned.

Zeb was thrusting in and out of his Mandalorian lover; Carter bit his lip as he felt pleasure from Zeb. Carter let out a few moans; Zeb chuckled a little and licked the nape of his neck.

"Karabast!" Carter groaned while he leaned in and rub Zeb's chest.

The Lasat began thrusting into the Mandalorian Jedi happily, like any lover would, he rubbed his nipples in a circular motion.

"You took the words right out of my mouth and all I want to do right now is show you all the love I can." Zeb confessed.

"Oh Zeb!" Carter said while he grabbed Zeb's hand and dragged it down to his cock.

"Jerk me off." Carter demanded.

Zeb kissed him deeply with tongue, while he grabbed Carter's cock and jerked him fast and hard. The Lasat thrusted his cock into Carter, not having any regard for who might hear them. Carted leaned in, kissing Zeb. His ass was getting slapped against Zeb's balls.

With each thrust of Zeb's cock, more and more frequent started making his cock throb inside of the Mandalorian. Pre began leaking into Carter.

"I'm going to cum inside you. I'm close to shooting my fucking load!" Zeb grunted.

Carter moaned and with one final stroke, he shot his load onto Zeb's chest in face.

As Carter came on the Lasat's chest, Zeb slammed his cock all the way into him and released a big load inside Carter.

"Karabast!" Zeb huffed.

He laid his chest down on Carter's chest; kissing him as the Lasat moaned from cumming.

"Zeb. I am glad to be your mate." Carter smiled.

Zeb laid next to Carter holding him close.

"Yes I'm very glad we're mates too, I wouldn't have it any other way." Zeb stated.

"Yes, want to cuddle with me?" Carter asked.

The Lasat cuddled his lover's back; Carter used his free hand to make the porn magazine come to him.

"Zeb? I want to use something." Carter said.

"Oh and what would that be." Zeb chuckled as he rested his face on his hand.

Carter got up and walked over to the chest. After opening it up, it revealed a small cache of sex toys. He carried them, to the bunk.

"These." Carter showed him various sex toys.

Zeb observed the sex toys; ranging from vibrators, fleshlights, anal beads, edible lubricants, dildos, whips, ropes feathers, and blindfolds.

"Which one do we want to use?" Zeb asked.

"I want you to use this on me." Carter replied picking up a Fleshlight.

"What could you possibly want me to do with this?" Zeb asked while sticking his finger into the fake hole.

"I want you to fuck me while you use that to jerk me." Carter begged.

Zeb got behind him and pounded his cock into Carter, followed by sliding the fleshlight onto his cock.

"Ooh! Yes, Zeb! Fuck me senseless." Carter moaned like a slut.

The Lasat went straight to pounding his cock into Carter. Zeb's balls were slapping up against Carter's as he jerked him off mercilessly.

"Oh fuck yeah! I'll go as many times as you're begging like a sexy slave." Zeb said as he playfully nibbled on Carter's ears.

"My love. I want to return the favor." Carter stated.

"And what is that?" Zeb asked.

"Garazeb? I want to do you." Carter purred.

Zeb pulled his cock out of Carter; Zeb moved over, got on his back, laid down, and spread his legs to reveal his sexy hole.

"Go right on ahead." Zeb chuckled.

Carter leaned in and spat on his hole. He kept doing it until; he aligned his cock into Zeb's hole.

"Ahhh! Come on my lover you don't have to spit on it. Go ahead and ram your cock on in!" Zeb said as he looked up to him and smiled.

"Karabast! You're tight!" Carter moaned.

Carter went in hard on Zeb's hole, wrapping his arms and legs around Carter. He forced him all the way into Zeb.

"You're all mine now." Zeb grunted.

"Yes you are and you are mine too!" Carter groaned.

Carter thrusted deep into Zeb, followed by grabbing the fleshlight Zeb used on Carter's cock.

"Go on baby show me just how much you really love me!" Zeb begged.

The two lovers made out, while Carter jerked his lover's cock with the fleshlight and pounded his ass.

"Ahhhh yes baby pound me good and give me a good stroking!" Zeb begged for it.

The Lasat held onto the Mandalorian, as he felt him use the fleshlight on his cock and felt Carter's cock pounding into his ass.

Carter leaned in and kissed Zeb.

"I'm close to cumming big boy." Carter groaned hard.

Zeb felt his lover's cock completely inside of him, going all the way and feeling Carter stroking Zeb's cock even harder and faster he held him closely.

"Ahhhhh yes go ahead give it to me! Give me every last drop!" Zeb moaned.

The Mandalorian growled and moaned. With one final thrust, Carter shot his cum in Zeb followed by jerking the Lasat's cock, and cum flew on Zeb.

"Thanks." Carter said while giving Zeb a kiss on the forehead.

The Lasat moaned as he came with him and felt Carter's cum shooting into his hole while panting and moaning.

"Yes baby you're welcome." Zeb smiled.

Carter looked at Zeb and gave a playful punch.

"Zeb? If you ever want to release, stress you can 'Cum' and visit me." Carter joked by licking up some of Zeb's cum.

"I know that baby trust me they'll be many battles so I'll probably be visiting you quite frequently." Zeb chuckled.

"Yes indeed. I have a special ship that's close to me but I haven't used since my Bounty Hunter days." Carter said while nuzzling his lover's chest.

Zeb grabbed onto Carter and laid him down and got on top of him.

"You may have been a bounty hunter but now you're my lover and that will never change." Zeb stated.

"Damn right. But I am now a Mandalorian Jedi Rebel." Carter said

Shove my cock back inside you Carter it doesn't matter who you are but what matters right now is you belong to me and I belong to you.

"Yes, we've formed a bond." Carter kissed Zeb and wrapped the blanket around them both.

Carter sensed someone check on them so he leaned down to make it look like they were both sleeping, even as the door opens Zeb thrusts his cock into Carter and kiss him to make sure he can't let out any moans right before they leave.

Carter sensed it was Ezra.

"Ezra was checking up on us." Carter whispered into the Lasat's ear.

After Ezra assumed they were both asleep and close the door. Zeb began to pound his cock into Carter lovingly.

"No one shall get in the way of our love and I intend to see that through." Zeb swore.

"Zeb? I want to try something." Carter smirked. Got up; grabbed Zeb's cock and his. Followed by jerking them.

"Ahhhhhh that feels so amazing what's your big idea after that." Zeb chuckled as he was leaking again.

"I have contacts that sell me weapons, and owe me money." Carter said while running his tongue over Zeb's Nipples.

"I know that's all well and good but I meant about us." Zeb said while lifting Carter's chin up.

"Big idea. You and I always go on missions together. After this war is over, I want to retire. You and me, on some tropical planet, maybe house on the beach." Carter blushed while grabbing the Lasat's ass.

"You have a deal as long as it's just nothing else should matter especially since no one will need us." Zeb leaned his head on Carter's forehead.

Carter Song and Garazeb Orrelios are now a secret couple.


End file.
